The L Game
by Digidramon
Summary: Uses Duelist of Dawn's Duel Academy Stories as a base... when OC Alex Jacobs is snatched from DA and taken into the world of KR W, matched up against a weird Dopant made from the Light of Destruction, just what will happen?


Hey, y'all. It's Digidramon here, 5D's author of two years and reader of various fanfics, including two particularly awesome 5D's fics, Burning Red by Scarlet Weather and Shadowchasers: Risen Nemesis by Lux-Nero. If you want dueling action and some memorable characters, just check them out sometime.

As for why I'm here in the GX section… well, after reading a certain 'Road to Matrimony' fic based around OCs submitted to Duelist of Dawn's Duel Academy stories fanfics, I decided to give one of my OCs, the fiery, hot-blooded Gemini duelist, Alex Jacobs a shot against the Light of Destruction in a world outside what you may expect, hence the crossover.

First up, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters presented, bar Alex Jacobs and Lyra Raine. All other characters, and all other places and concepts presented are the property of their respective owners. I don't own any cards used which aren't my own inventions, they belong to their respective creators, be it Konami or other fanfic authors. This fic uses the dub terms in accordance with Duelist of Dawn's fic, so all dub names and terms will be used in this fic. And I also do not own Kamen Rider W, any of its settings, characters, themes or concepts, at all. As much as I'd like to own either of them…

In terms of timeline, this fic takes place between episodes 36 and 37 of Kamen Rider W, and chapters 29 and 30 of Duel Academy Stories: Society of Light.

This fic uses the GX anime rules, with one exception, the real-life 8000 Life Point rule. Aside from that, all rules are as shown in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, except for the cards, which all use their real-life rules as standard. I do believe that's all… so now let's kick into Generation Next!

_**The L Game/Fire of the Gemini Warrior**_

Central Duel Academy Island, somewhere in the Pacific, the typical Pacific island, trees, cliffs, stunning beaches, a dazzling sea and the towering volcano rising proud over the domed building which was Central Duel Academy, its three dorms scattered further around this side of the island, Obelisk Blue's mansion (now painted white due to strange events occurring recently) beside a stunning lake which sparkled in the dazzling sun, the smaller, but still comfortable Ra Yellow dorm further off from the main building, and finally perched at a cliff top by the sea, the long-suffering Slifer Red dorm, little more than a two-storey house divided into dorm-rooms, although recently it had received a facelift courtesy of its headmaster, Spencer Sojourner.

Beside this final dorm, two duelists were battling it out, sending light flying across the field as their monsters and card effects battled out for domination.

"Face it, Alex!" one laughed, clad in plain white, a coat over a shirt and pants, with lavender gloves and a white Academy-style Duel Disk on his arm. His piercing blue eyes flashed as he regarded his opponent. "Next turn, my Fairy Archer will take your points down to two-thousand, and then I'll play this beauty," he flashed a purple-rimmed Trap, "Solar Ray! It'll deal you six-hundred damage for each of my Light monsters, and with my Fairy Archer, Agent of Creation – Venus and three Mystical Shine Balls out, you'll take three-thousand! Prepare to see the Light!" His monsters seemed to laugh as well, one a petit, cute sprite clad in a blue bodysuit under a skirt of leaves, with wings like stained glass and wielding a golden bow with a gem-tipped arrow strung (1400/600), the next a beautiful bronze-skinned angel in golden robes, with orbs of red, blue and purple hovering before her, her eyes golden and piercing (1600/0), and finally three identical pure white orbs (500/500). He also had a Messenger of Peace active, having paid for it twice so far.

"I'll see the Light the day you fanatics lose the white," his opponent smirked, wearing a white coat of his own trimmed in crimson over a golden yellow jacket, white shirt and grey pants, his black hair long and shaggy. His dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement and joy, as he looked at the cards on his Academy Disk, which was customized with crimson flame symbols. Before him was a single monster, a futuristic samurai clad in a blue kimono, with a visor over her eyes, wielding a glowing katana (1600/1200), and he also had a single card face-down.

"Then I end my turn with Solar Ray," the other duelist, a member of the Society of Light, said, placing the Trap face-down.

_**Alex 4000LP/SOL Duelist 6300LP**_

"I draw," Alex said, drawing his next card and giving him three cards to work with.

"I equip my Future Samurai with Supervise, activating her Gemini effect," he said, and the samurai was coated in burning flames.

"I activate Solar Ray!" the SOL duelist laughed as his Trap lifted and a ray of burning light shot from the sun overhead towards Alex. "You take six-hundred damage for every Light monster I have out!"

"My Trap says 'hi'!" Alex laughed as his face-down lifted. "Nature's Reflection takes every bit of effect damage you'd give me this turn, and reflects it onto you!"

"Wait, what?" Then the duelist could only scream as his own Trap blasted him with its burning light, reflected from a monument of stone which appeared before Alex, bouncing back the Solar Ray.

(_SOL Duelist 3300LP_)

"And now for a friend called Gemini Spark," Alex continued, playing a Spell. "This lets me Tribute a Level Four Gemini Monster like Future Samurai," the samurai began to crackle with power, "to destroy a card on the field and draw a card! Say goodbye to Messenger of Peace!" The samurai burst forwards as a thunderbolt, striking Messenger of Peace and shattering it as Alex drew once.

"No!"

"And when Supervise goes to the grave, I can get back a Normal Monster from there, so how about my friend, the Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" The fiery aura erupted upwards in a burning pillar, which shattered to reveal a towering, hellish black drake with a serpentine, armored body, massive wings and an arrowhead-shaped head coated in bony plates, its crimson eyes glaring balefully as the dragon roared (2400/1500). "Now, I Gemini Summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" A fiery, dark aura surrounded the dragon, making it roar again.

"What does that mean?" the SOL Duelist sneered.

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon, destroy a Mystical Shine Ball with _Underworld Flare_!" A flare of hellfire howled from the dragon's jaws, consuming the Mystical Shine Ball in fire before washing over the SOL Duelist, who howled in pain.

(_SOL Duelist 1400LP_)

"I have my second Messenger of Peace right here!" he laughed as he emerged from the flames. "You'll still see the Light!"

"Now, that line is just _old_," Alex smirked. "Chthonian Emperor Dragon can attack twice thanks to his effect! Burn down his next Mystical Shine Ball!"

"Wait! It can't end like this!" Then the Shine Ball was burnt away, along with the last of the duelist's Life Points and he slumped down in a heap, shrieking in despair.

_**Alex 4000LP/SOL Duelist 0LP**_

Alex laughed as the monsters left in play faded from sight. "Now, this dorm is gonna stay, so scamper back to your other deluded pals and tell them while Alex Jacobs is on the watch," he cracked a smile, striking a pose, "Slifer ain't coming down!" The SOL duelist scampered away, muttering about the Light and other threatening suggestions under his breath.

"That was a sweet Duel, Alex!" Alex smirked as he turned to see another teenager, wearing a red jacket over a black shirt and grey pants, his lips twisted into a smile as he delivered a two-finger point to Alex. "You just trashed that Society of Light guy!"

"Thanks, Jaden," the Gemini duelist laughed. Another person came up, this one a teenage girl, wearing the black style of a Gothic Lolita, a black coat, shirt and skirt, her Duel Disk silver with black trim.

"Yeah, you beat him well," she said in a soft, somewhat emotionless voice. Alex smiled and laughed.

"Well, I know that's practically a fanfare from you Lyra, so yeah, I did beat him pretty good there! Now, if you'll excuse me, this hero needs some R and R down on the beach!" With that, he sprinted off, replacing his cards into his Deck before deactivating his Duel Disk…

TLG

Waves broke on the shoreline as Alex slumped back against the cliff, looking out to sea.

"Ah, paradise, victory just back, the sun in the sky, the breeze in the air, and some sweet music just begging for listening to… what more could a guy ask for?" he laughed, pulling a silver and red IPod from his pocket and placing the headphones into his ears before thumbing the screen, selecting a track to play, which instantly started as he stared out to sea, humming along to the melody.

"_Oh, written in the stars,_

_A million miles away,_

_A message to the main,_

_Oh, _

_Seasons come and go,_

_But I will never change,_

_And I'm on my waaayyy…" _

Alex smiled, tapping the rhythm on the rock beside him with his fingers. "Man, we need more like this, it's awesome."

"Hey, Alex!" He glanced up to see a boy in a Ra Yellow blazer stood on the cliff, a guitar slung over his back, wearing a black shirt with a Coheed and Cambria logo on it, and black jeans, his black hair moving slightly in the breeze.

"Hey there, Claudio!" the Gemini duelist called back. "Just listening to some awesome music I got… wanna hear it?"

"Is it rock and roll? Nickelback? After all, you did that Nickelback song for that concert after Prof. Sojourner opened up Slifer Red again," Claudio called, strolling along the cliff top towards the path down.

"Nah, it's kinda more rap, but it's still good. Written in the Stars? Heard of it? By Tinie Tempah?"

"No, sorry. I'll just get down to you, and then I'll check it out." With that, the other Ra began to run along the cliff to the path, out of sight as Alex smiled.

Then the sea burst with white light, which welled up and wrapped him in warmth and blinding white.

"What? What's happening…?"

"Alex… Alex!" Claudio rounded the corner of the path and looked out over to where Alex had been sat, only to find nothing where his friend had been. "Huh… where'd he go…?"

TLG

THUD!

"Ow… next time some weird light snatches me… put a cushion down or something…" Alex groaned, opening his eyes to stare at grey paving stones. "Lovely… where am I?" He glanced around, taking in what seemed to be a deserted street in some city, the whirring of windmill blades audible from all around. He stood up, glancing around.

Then something came flying out of a nearby alleyway, shot across the street and slammed into a wall, crashing to the ground where he finally made it out as a man in some kind of tight-fitting (he had to resist the word spandex) suit with dual colors, one half green, the other black, silver blades jutting out to the sides of his helmeted head in a V shape. As the strange man stood, Alex took in the strange red bug-eye-like lenses on his helmet, and gave a puzzled face. "What the hell?"

"Heh, heh, heh…" Alex turned to see what the man was staring at, and saw a strange creature walking from the alleyway, wearing some kind of white foil coat over its golden, white-trimmed body, which jutted out in spikes like some kind of crystal formation, its eyes burning abysses of pure white fire. A white aura burned around its form, crackling as it raised its arm revealing a crystal appendage something like a… Duel Disk?

Alex's eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch.

"Alright, Light Dopant!" the costumed hero-figure declared. "If this form won't win… I'll burn you away!" He produced an object which looked remarkably like a crimson red memory stick, with the word HEAT printed onto the label on its side, and pulled an emerald green memory stick printed with CYCLONE from a slot on his belt, inserting the Heat memory stick in its place. "Half Change!" A glow of burning light surrounded him, forcing Alex to look away, and when the light faded he looked back to see that the green half of the hero had changed to a fiery, burning red. "Kamen Rider Double HeatJoker!"

"You must be joking…" Alex muttered.

Apparently not, as HeatJoker sprinted forwards, fists lighting with flame as he hurled a punch at the Light Dopant, which raised a crystalline card and placed it onto its 'Duel Disk'. Light flashed before it, creating a strange monster, a towering angelic creature with a spire-shaped silver body, golden winged armor coating each shoulder and its colossal arms, studded with purple gems.

"Vairon Soldier, attack!" the crystalline being shouted, causing the monster to burst forwards, hammering HeatJoker with heavy blows of its massive arms, which he was forced to steadily dodge and evade as they crushed into pavement, denting the earth. Behind it, the Light Dopant took another card and played it, causing light to shine around the Soldier's arm, forming into a lance weapon on one hand. "I Equip Vairon Soldier with Vairon Material!"

Vairon Soldier rushed at HeatJoker again, slashing with the lance and unleashing a blade of light which ripped over the heroic man and hurled him back. Then light surged from the lance, striking HeatJoker, and tearing through him, sending him crashing down to the ground, but he launched to his feet, grabbing up to the Vairon Soldier's arm and using it as a lever to propel himself over its head and up into the air. In mid-air, he grabbed the HEAT memory stick from his belt and rammed it into another slot in the belt, causing a halo of crimson power to light around him…

"**Maximum Drive!" **he shouted with another voice speaking in sync with his own, creating an eerie effect. **"Joker Grenade!" **HeatJoker literally split down the middle, both halves shooting toward the Light Dopant, fists ablaze…

"I activate Holy Revelation, stopping your attack," the Light Dopant answered, taking two cards in hand. Shining angelic forms appeared, sending power and light streaking forth, and suddenly HeatJoker froze, trapped in mid-air, form forced back into one body by the power of the card, a nimbus of white light shining around him. "Now, Vairon Soldier, end this." Vairon Soldier ascended, drawing back the Vairon Material, and lashed out with a blade of light, stabbing through the helpless HeatJoker. A terrible howl tore from the warrior's throat, two voices united in a single cry of pain, and then he collapsed, hitting the ground heavily, his bodysuit shattering away into light and leaving a man clad in neat clothes, a white shirt with grey lines running down it, a brown sleeveless jacket which hung open, and loose-fitting brown pants, a black fedora atop his hair, though it now fell off and lay there, upside down upon the ground as its wearer lay unconscious, a trail of blood running from mouth down across his cheek to the earth…

TLG

Far away, across the city, in a room hidden from most, a cry of pain echoed throughout, followed by the crash as a second young man fell unconscious to the ground, wearing a dark blue jacket over a yellow and white-striped shirt, his hair cutting in a set of bangs to the left side of his hand. A book fell from his hand, its pages blank…

TLG

The Light Dopant smiled, advancing. It reached for the fallen HEAT memory stick…

A flash of crimson and quicksilver struck, hurling the Dopant back as an armored form materialized, crimson with a blue visor, armor shaped after a motorcycle's shell, with silver highlights, a set of motorcycle handlebars connected to his belt and silver tracery over his visor forming a stylized 'A'. At the sight of him, the Light Dopant gave a chuckle.

"Kamen Rider Accel… the other target," he mused, before Accel ripped forwards, hurling a vicious kick towards the crystalline being's head, which it blocked with its Disk, before being forced to defend against a punch, followed by a furious volley of blows, which it barely dodged and blocked due to Accel's speed. Finally a blow landed, a savage kick to the abdomen which knocked the Dopant away.

Accel glanced to Alex and the stricken Kamen Rider Double. "Kid, get him out of here. Get him to the Narumi Detective Agency." As he spoke, the Light Dopant turned and began to run into the alleyway from which it had first appeared.

"Where's…?" Alex began, before Accel turned and dashed after the Light Dopant, only to be blocked by Vairon Soldier.

"Go!" he shouted, drawing a sword from the air with the same general theme as his armor, which clashed on the Soldier's lance in a spray of sparks. As the two fought, Alex ran to the fallen Double, hefting him up onto his shoulder, making sure to snatch up the fedora as he moved away, keeping an eye on the heated fight.

Accel's blade crashed onto the Soldier's lance, sending cracks across the lance, before Accel pulled on the blade's trigger, causing a crackling force to surround it. "Electric!" He slashed with the crackling blade, striking the lance with enough force to shatter the Soldier's weapon, before he began to glow with power around the blade. **"Maximum Drive! A-Slasher!" **Leaping forwards, he rapidly slashed three times across the Soldier, before the slashes lit, forming a letter 'A' until Vairon Soldier shattered into shards which faded into pixels. Stopping, Accel looked back to Alex.

"Where's… the Narumi Detective Agency?" Alex asked. "And where the heck am I?" Accel almost froze in shock.

"How can you not know where you are?" he asked. "You're in Futo City, the city hit by the worst crime wave Japan has ever seen." Alex retained a blank look. "You really don't know what I'm talking about?" He glanced after the Light Dopant. "I have to go… find someone and ask for directions. And stay there with him until he wakes up, or I come back. First, I have to deal with this scum." He turned and ran after the Light Dopant with incredible speed, vanishing from sight within a few seconds.

Alex was left alone, holding up a man he had watched battle a strange creature fighting him with Duel Monsters, in a city he knew nothing about, which apparently was being struck by a major crime wave.

Well, at least he didn't panic.

TLG

"So… I'm snatched out of DA… dumped in some city where masked superheroes in spandex fight weird monsters… and one of those heroes tells me to dump his friend back home… without telling me where that home _is_?" Alex muttered, as he tried to drag Double out to a street where people actually were. "What wacked-out fifteen-year-old came up with this, anyway?"

He stopped, leaning against a wall and panting for breath. "Damn, you're heavy for some superhero."

"Are you alright?" The voice was cold, but undoubtedly female, and Alex looked to see a woman, clad in a black trench coat and fedora, her face shrouded in bandages and black sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Yeah… just fine… but this city's 'heroes' are jerks, I don't know where the _hell _I am, and I'm supposed to be getting this guy to the 'Narumi Detective Agency', wherever the hell that is…"

"I can take you there," she replied.

"Really?" She nodded. "Well then, lead the way…"

TLG

The black-clad woman led him across the city, through empty streets, until they came to their destination, a somewhat nondescript building. The woman opened the door with a restrained motion, letting Alex pull the unconscious Double through into what seemed to be a reception space of some sort, where he placed the man into a chair.

Alex looked back at the woman. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied coolly, holding out a hand, something resting on her palm, which Alex took and looked at. It was a crystalline memory stick, white on one side and black on the other, with a label marked GEMINI.

"What is this…?" When he looked back up, the woman was gone. "Where'd she…" He was cut off by a groan from the man in the chair, quickly pocketing the memory stick and looking on as the man's eyes opened.

"What…" he groaned. "What happened? Who are you?"

"I'm Alex Jacobs, and you got beaten unconscious by that Light… Dopant, you called it? When you were in that weird costume…"

"You saw that…" the man said, a tone of worry entering his voice. "Wait…" he stood up. "If I was unconscious," he turned rapidly on his heel and sprinted into the building. "Philip!" Alex hurried after him, barely managing to keep pace with the older man, before both stopped at the sight of the other young man, who now stood before them, holding the blank book in his hands.

"Shotaro," he greeted, before his face hardened slightly. "We lost."

"We?" Alex echoed, causing Philip to turn his gaze to him.

"Who's this?"

"Alex… apparently he's the one who brought me back here," Shotaro answered. "And that Dopant… it was different. You saw what it did… used those cards…"

"Those were Duel Monster cards," Alex mused, looking down at his own Deck, pulling it from its slot on his Disk and fanning it to them. "It used cards like these… but how? How did it use them like that?"

"I've never heard of these… Duel Monsters," Philip said, bemused as he regarded the blank book he held. Now it was Alex's turn to look puzzled.

"Never heard of them? It's the biggest game ever, the whole world knows what Duel Monsters is…" He trailed off. _"That's why… I never heard of these 'Kamen Riders' or 'Dopants'! This isn't my world! I'm in another world… but why?" _

"Really?" Shotaro cut in. "If it were so big, wouldn't we have heard of it?"

"Maybe it isn't as big around here…" Alex shrugged. Philip flipped open his book, staring at the blank pages.

"I could check," he said, with a glance to Shotaro, who nodded.

"Check how? The book's blank," the duelist before them said, confusion plain in his face.

"We'd prefer to keep that a secret," Shotaro replied, somewhat defensively. "After all, you use the same cards as that Dopant… you could be in league with it."

"If I was, why didn't I just finish you when you were unconscious?" Alex snapped. "It would've killed you anyway if that Accel guy hadn't come along!"

"Ryu intervened?" Philip asked. "But… he doesn't know about the cards, right?"

"He beat the monster that beat you with that… Maximum Drive? A-Slasher? I think he can handle himself," the duelist replied.

"How do those cards work?" Shotaro asked. "Can you only use one at a time?" Alex frowned.

"No…" he activated his Disk, showing it to them, "you can use five monsters and five Spells or Traps at once… so that guy could be in real trouble…" He turned. "We need to help him!"

"No… not you," Shotaro replied firmly. "You can't fight a Dopant, not without a Gaia Memory." He held up the green memory stick he had used as Double, the one marked with CYCLONE. "And even then, you need a Driver belt to use them safely, and you don't have one."

"I do have a Gaia Memory!" Alex snapped, brandishing the GEMINI memory, causing Shotaro and Philip to look at him in surprise.

"Where did you get that?" Philip asked.

"A woman gave it to me… a woman in a trench coat with sunglasses and bandages over her face…"

"Shroud… why would she give you a Gaia Memory?" Shotaro wondered. "Who are you… why are you here?"

"I was brought here from… somewhere else," Alex replied reluctantly. "There was this… darkness that came out of the sea and swallowed me up… next thing I know, I'm here, watching you," he nodded to Shotaro, "getting your backside kicked by that Light Dopant."

"Impossible… so you came from somewhere, to this city… Shroud gave you a Gaia Memory… you must be something special," Shotaro mused. "But why did you come here, and who brought you here?"

"I don't know myself… I was hoping you guys could tell me…" Alex shrugged. "Maybe it's tied to that Light Dopant, y'see, where I come from, there's this bunch called the Society of Light. They're a brainwashed cult following this weird 'Light' and all, and lately my friends and I have been fighting them a lot. If they attacked where I come from, why not here?"

Philip seemed to ponder this for a moment. "A strange power brainwashing a cult… could it create a Gaia Memory for itself to make a Dopant? I suppose it could… but why the cards?"

"That's what they use back at home… maybe it has to manifest through Duel Monsters, or something?"

"Do you know how strange this sounds?" Shotaro cut in. "A light force creating a Dopant who fights using a… children's card game?"

"And this idea of Dopants isn't strange to start with?" Alex argued. "From what you've said, they're monsters made from _memory sticks_." He waved the GEMINI memory in Shotaro's face.

"Gaia Memories aren't just memory sticks," Philip retorted, sounding offended. "That 'memory stick' contains a fragment of the knowledge of this whole planet, the very essence of it. Gaia Memories are a piece of the True Gaia Memory, the knowledge of the entire world in one place. But when a human uses a Gaia Memory, they can be transformed into a Dopant based on that Gaia Memory's powers, or if you were to use a special Driver belt, you can use Gaia Memories to become a Kamen Rider, like Shotaro and I."

"Wait… both of you…" Alex suddenly recalled something.

"_**Maximum Drive! Joker Grenade!" **_

"Both of you spoke!" he cried. "When Double used that attack… that was both of you!" The voices now fit, Shotaro's voice and Philip's speaking in synch. "You're both that Kamen Rider… Double!"

"Yes, that's right," Shotaro confirmed. "I'm impressed by that deduction. You could be a hard-boiled detective… like me!"

"Hard-boiled?" Phillip scoffed. "You're half-boiled, Shotaro." Alex sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this…?"

TLG

A blade hacked down a Vairon Soldier, Kamen Rider Accel bursting through its shattering remnants towards the Light Dopant, which played another card, creating a strange angel in a white toga, with radiant hair and four golden wings, which crouched defensively. The Shining Angel was quickly and brutally decapitated by a sweep of Accel's sword, shattering, but then a second angel formed in its place, cut down just as quickly and then replaced by a fourth angel.

"Let's break away!" Accel snarled. "If you can't play your cards in time, you can't bring out these things!" He raised a Gaia Memory in hand, traffic lights flashing across it. "Form Change!" The traffic signals flashed down, from red to yellow, his armor mirroring the change, and then to blue, again his armor changing. "Kamen Rider Accel Trial!" As the transformation finished, he burst forwards, kicking Shining Angel aside and shattering it, and as the Light Dopant began to play its next card, Accel Trial pressed a button on the Gaia Memory as it changed to a stopwatch form, hurling it into the air.

"**Maximum Drive! Machine Gun Spike!" **he shouted, bursting forwards as the stopwatch flew skywards, a flash of blue which barreled into the Dopant, hammering it with kicks, but amidst the blows, it played the card.

"Dazzling… Radiance…!" it half-shouted, half-groaned through the flurry of kicks, and light flashed, causing Accel Trial to freeze solid in his tracks.

With a smirk on its face, the Dopant sauntered over, catching the stopwatch-like Trial Memory and glancing at the timer – currently at six point forty-seven seconds, and climbing. "Your Drive has to finish in ten seconds," it leered, watching the countdown. "And… your time is up." The stopwatch passed ten seconds, and flashed red…

Accel Trial was wracked with electrical shocks, howling in agony, before Dazzling Radiance faded, causing him to collapse as his form shattered away into pixels, leaving an unconscious man behind. "It's time you saw the Light…" the Dopant laughed. "And Double is next!"

TLG

Shotaro frowned, folding up a cell-phone with a design apparently inspired by a stag beetle, and pocketing it. "That was Ryu's subordinates. He's been found unconscious in a park, apparently this… Light Dopant defeated him. There's an eyewitness who says he tried to defeat it using his Accel Trial form, but it froze him with that Holy Revelation card and caused his ten-second limit on the Maximum Drive to run out."

"An effective tactic…" Philip mused, before catching Alex's puzzled look. "Kamen Rider Accel, or Ryu as his name actually is, has an alternate form, Accel Trial. In that form, he can use a Maximum Drive move known as the Machine Gun Spike, but if that isn't finished in ten seconds, his Accel Trial form breaks and tears him from his Rider form, leaving him defeated. This Light Dopant froze him in place and simply let the countdown run out."

"Damn… so neither of you could beat him…"

"One more thing," Shotaro noted. "The witness said the Light Dopant said… 'it's time you saw...'"

"The Light!" Alex shouted. "That's what the Society of Light members say! They must be connected!"

"A single phrase doesn't equate to a connection," Philip said doubtfully.

"I know it has to be the same…" Alex replied. "The light around it, the fact it uses Duel Monsters, the phrase, it all fits! And I can fight it! I've fought the Society of Light, and if the Light Dopant uses Duel Monsters, it's no different!"

"No," Shotaro replied. "Let us handle this. We'll be prepared for it this time." Philip however, seemed doubtful.

"I don't know, Shotaro," he said. "If Alex knows how to play this Dopant's game, perhaps he could face it, defeat it and disarm it. Then we could move in and break its Gaia Memory before it can recover."

"It's too dangerous," his partner said. "Alex isn't prepared to fight any Dopant, if this one could defeat us and Ryu, then no-one without the power to become a Dopant or a Kamen Rider can."

"No… I'm tired of that," Alex said, and his voice was hard. "Don't do that… you can't… I won't let you… I'm God-damn tired of being told that!" He raised his head, glaring at Shotaro with eyes that suddenly burned with darkness, and he raised his right hand. "You want proof that I can face that light out there? Fine!" Darkness swirled up his arm, and it surged into his hand, collecting and forming into a long sword, its hilt marked with the Wdjat Eye, shared with the Millennium Items, and Alex lowered the sword to his side, eyes burning red. "I am Gemini!"

"What… what is this?" Shotaro asked, and Alex blinked, the harsh red lightening slightly, though it didn't vanish entirely.

"A year ago, back in my world, I was a student at this academy," he explained, voice slightly darker than usual, with a malicious edge to it. "I was a good guy, decent grades, and then… one of the profs invited me and some others to this weird exclusive party or something. So we all get suckered in, and next thing we know, we're all floating around in darkness… and there's this voice that gets in our heads and drives us nuts, until finally we're different people, Shadow Riders. So two of my friends got sent to try and deal with the… opposition, and they screw it up, get changed back, and I'm glad they did. I was sent to kill them off, and I got my revenge on the prof who brought me into it, before losing out to this guy… Zane Truesdale. Kaiser, they call him… though lately it's 'Hell Kaiser'."

"But, see, I never lost the darkness. Even though I got shocked back when I was beaten, I still had that darkness in me, it never went away. And I've kept it buried down deep… but I won't now! If I'm gonna fight light, I'll do it with the darkness!" he said grimly. "So let me do this, both of you. You can't handle this creep, I can."

"Facing light with darkness… it does make sense," Shotaro said. "But still…"

"Don't try and stop me," Alex said coldly. "I have to do this, Shotaro. I have to fight this Dopant, and I will beat it so you guys can finish this thing once and for all, got it?"

"At this point, Alex is right," Philip said. "He has the best chance of defeating the Light Dopant because he knows this game and how to play it. So we should let him have a try, and stand back to help him out if things go wrong. That way, we can finish the Light Dopant if Alex wins, and if he loses, we can get him out of the way." Shotaro stood, pondering for a while, before finally nodding.

"Alright," he said finally. "Let's do this…"

TLG

Alex stood in a square somewhere in Futo City, the breeze tossing his coat around. His I-Pod's headphones were in his ears as he listened to music, and Gemini's sword was sheathed through his belt under the coat. He hummed to the rhythm of the music, looking around cautiously.

"_So damn berserk,_

_So down to earth,_

_I'm bringing gravity back,_

_Adopted by the major, I want my family back,_

_People work hard just to get all their salary taxed,_

_Look, I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malory Black, man_

_Where the hell's all the sanity at, damn,_

_I used to be the kid that no-one cared about,_

_That's why you have to keep screaming 'til they hear you out…"_

He tapped the controls, silencing the music, and tugged the headphones from his ears, pocketing the I-Pod and glancing around.

"Look to the heavens…" Alex looked up, "and behold the Light which shall rule everything!" In a flash of blinding light, something descended, crashing to the street swathed in burning white light, which shattered away and revealed the Light Dopant as the monster rose, Duel Disk activating.

"Well… look at me, and see burning darkness!" Alex drew his sword, pointing it at the Light Dopant as the Wdjat Eye upon its hilt gleamed. The young man twisted the blade in his hand and stabbed it down into the street, causing a ring of dark fire to manifest around them, burning and crackling, before one half broke, replaced by an aura of white light around the Light Dopant. The air around the Dopant took on a white, gleaming aura, while shadow thickened around Alex, who activated his Duel Disk, light flashing across the flame-marked card panel for an instant before being choked out by the darkness.

"Interesting… a wielder of the shadows… who plays Duel Monsters," the Light Dopant murmured, giving a sinister chuckle. "I guess this is your challenge?"

"Are you up for it?" Alex replied with a smirk. The Light Dopant drew five cards, and its opponent did the same, his smirk growing.

"I never refuse a challenge," the crystalline being said with a smile of its own.

"Game on!"

_**Alex 8000LP/Light Dopant 8000LP**_

"Me," Alex began, "first!" He ripped a sixth card from his Deck and scanned over his hand, plucking a card from it and throwing it into place. "As much as I hate to do this… I summon Ancient Gear Knight!" In a flash of energy, a series of cogs and gears burst up before him, clustering together and building an ancient-looking machine filled with gears, in the shape of a Roman soldier with a lance on one arm and wielding a gear-shaped shield with the other (1800/500).

"Next I place one card face-down, and end my turn!" A reversed card appeared behind his Ancient Gear Knight.

_**Alex 8000LP/Light Dopant 8000LP**_

"My turn," the Light Dopant said, smiling as it drew.

"I summon Vairon Soldier." The monster which had previously defeated Shotaro and Philip appeared, shining with energy (1700/1000). "And I now equip my Soldier with Vairon Component, allowing it to inflict Piercing Damage." A strange halo of metal appeared beside Vairon Soldier, with two amethyst crystals set into it like spikes.

"That's not gonna do a thing when my Ancient Gear Knight's in attack mode," Alex scoffed. _"And even if you power-up that thing more, I can just power my Gear Knight up more with Gemini Booster." _

"Vairon Soldier, attack Ancient Gear Knight!" Vairon Soldier raised one bulky arm and fired a blast of light from it towards Ancient Gear Knight…

"What?"

"When Vairon Soldier attacks, I can change the Battle Position of a monster you control for each Equip Spell Card it has," the Light Dopant laughed as Ancient Gear Knight crouched down, cowering behind its shield (1800/500), but this was no defense as the light first pierced the shield and then tore a hole clean through the Knight, shattering it before striking Alex.

(_Alex 6800LP_)

"Damn… you…" Alex growled as he stood, angrily glaring at the Dopant, who smirked, playing a card.

"I end my turn with a reversed card." The card appeared before it.

_**Alex 6800LP/Light Dopant 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Alex snapped, taking his seventh card from his Deck.

"I activate Swing of Memories!" The Spell Card appeared, depicting a little girl stood by a swing, staring out over the sea towards a sunset. "If you are that Light those wacked-out cultists are going on about, I won't let you win! Swing of Memories lets me bring back a Normal Monster from the Graveyard for a turn, and since Gemini monsters like my Gear Knight are treated as Normal Monsters in the Graveyard… Come back!" He snapped his fingers and Ancient Gear Knight reformed, glowing with energy (1800/500). "Now I activate my Gemini Booster Trap Card, which equips onto a Gemini monster and gives it seven-hundred more points!" A crackling electrical aura manifested around Ancient Gear Knight, causing the machine's eyes to glow with power (2500/500).

"Finally, I'll play my Gemini Soldier in defense mode!" He threw the card onto his Disk, causing a short elf-like soldier in green and white flared armor to appeared, crouching defensively as its white cape flapped in the wind (500/300). "Ancient Gear Knight, attack Vairon Soldier!" Ancient Gear Knight rocketed forwards, drawing back its lance…

The Light Dopant smirked. "I activate Kunai with Chain!" Its Trap lifted, causing a chain to whip out around Vairon Soldier's arm, tipped by a vicious-looking three-pointed blade, which it slung at Ancient Gear Knight, the chain and blade wrapping tightly around the monster. "Kunai with Chain has two effects, firstly it switches one of your monsters into defense mode," Ancient Gear Knight was hurled back to Alex, crashing to the ground unceremoniously (2500/500), "and secondly it equips to one of my monsters, giving that monster an extra five-hundred attack points." Vairon Soldier glowed with energy as it held the blade of the weapon (2200/1000).

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Alex muttered, tossing the card into his Disk and causing it to flash up into existence. "And now Ancient Gear Knight goes thanks to Swing of Memories." The clockwork knight shattered apart, taking Gemini Booster with him. "But since Gemini Booster went while equipped, I can have one of my Gemini monsters gain its effect on the spot, like Gemini Soldier!" A shining white aura glowed brightly around Gemini Soldier.

_**Alex 6800LP/Light Dopant 8000LP**_

The Light Dopant silently drew its next card and a smirk grew on its lips.

"I summon Vairon Charger," it said, playing the card. In a flash of light, a strange mechanical being like a spire topped by a crowned baby's face appeared, white in color, circled by five golden rings, with two large arms extending to either side of its body (1000/1000). "Now I equip my Vairon Charger with Angel Wing." In a shimmering radiance, two angelic wings formed, spreading to either side of the charger. "And for each Equip Card on my Vairon Charger, all Light monsters I control gain three-hundred attack points." Vairon Charger (1300/1000) and Vairon Soldier (2500/1000) glowed with energy.

"Oh crap…" Alex muttered.

"Vairon Soldier, attack Gemini Soldier!" Vairon Soldier fired a lance of light from its hands towards Gemini Soldier, but the blast shattered around the soldier without harming, shooting towards Alex…

"I activate Defense Draw!" he called as his Trap lifted. "This card negates that Battle Damage and lets me draw a card!" A glowing emerald shield lit before him, the attack breaking against it as he drew. "And Gemini Soldier's effect stops him being destroyed in battle once a turn, and since he battled, I get to call out a Level Four or below Gemini monster from my Deck! Come on out, Evocator Chevalier!" In a flash of vibrant fire, a crimson-armored knight with a flame-shaped helm appeared, cape lashing in the wind as he drew a curved scimitar from its sheath (1900/900).

"Vairon Charger, finish the Gemini Soldier!" the Light Dopant commanded. A ray of light tore from the Charger's face, impaling Gemini Soldier and shattering it into pixels.

"Sorry, but that's still a battle, so come out, Gemini Lancer!" Alex laughed. In a surge of bubbles, an armored fish-man appeared, dressed like a Roman legionary and wielding twin trident lances (1800/1400).

"I end the Battle Phase," the Light Dopant muttered. "And I place one card face-down to end my turn." The reversed card appeared before it.

_**Alex 6800LP/Light Dopant 8000LP**_

"Time to turn this around," the Gemini duelist said, drawing his next card and bringing his hand to four. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Emblem of the Awakening!" A glowing amulet set with red, blue and green stones, in turn set with orange gems appeared before him. "So by offering my Level Four Gemini Lancer," the emblem flew back, slamming onto Gemini Lancer, who began to glow and reform, "I Ritual Summon Cú Chulainn the Awakened!" The light shattered from the sacrificed Gemini Lancer, leaving in its place a noble brown-haired warlord clad in plate armor under a regal purple cape, wielding a long bladed pole arm, the Emblem of the Awakening hung around his neck (500/1000).

"Five-hundred attack points?" the Light Dopant laughed.

"Not for long," Alex replied. "First, I sacrifice Evocator Chevalier to summon Knight of the Red Lotus!" Evocator Chevalier glowed with light, reforming into a towering warrior clad in dark armor made of bone, wielding a large claymore with a serrated blade, his red hair and eyes burning as he hefted his blade with a dark roar (2100/1800). "Next, my Knight's effect, letting me Special Summon a Level Four or below Normal Monster from the Graveyard, like Evocator Chevalier!"

"But that monster is an Effect Monster!" the Light Dopant protested as Evocator Chevalier (1900/900) reappeared before Alex, drawing his sword.

"Gemini Monsters are treated as Normal Monsters in the Graveyard," Alex smirked. "What, didn't pick that up in Duel Monsters 101? In any case, I'll finish up by using my Cú Chulainn's effect, letting me get rid of a Normal Monster from the Graveyard, like Ancient Gear Knight," the knight's image appeared behind the warlord and faded into grains of light, "man did that feel good. But anyway, then my guy gets that monster's points onto his own!" Cú Chulainn the Awakened glowed with energy, hefting his pole arm (2300/1000). "Now, Knight of the Red Lotus, take out the Charger!" Knight of the Red Lotus roared and charged, raising his blade to tear down the tower…

"I activate Dazzling Radiance!" the Light Dopant exclaimed as blinding light literally exploded from its body, causing Alex to cover his eyes. "Firstly, this blocks your attack, and secondly, it blinds your monsters, forcing the weakest to attack another you control. I think Evocator Chevalier will tragically get a taste of friendly blade… namely your knight's!" Wildly, Knight of the Red Lotus swung his blade, unaware that what he felt the sword impacting was Evocator Chevalier, who gave a howl of agony before shattering as Alex winced.

(_Alex 6600LP_)

"Chulainn, avenge my Chevalier! Cut that Charger in half!" Alex shouted as the light faded. The Awakened burst forwards and with a sweep of his pole arm cut down Vairon Charger, which shattered into pixels before the blade speared into the Light Dopant.

(_Light Dopant 7000LP_)

Without the presence of Vairon Charger, Vairon Soldier (2200/1000) weakened slightly. "Since Angel Wing was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw a card," the Light Dopant commented as it drew, Alex's Ritual Monster returning to his side.

"Damn you," Alex snarled. "I end my turn, and my Chulainn's boost lasts until my next Standby Phase."

_**Alex 6600LP/Light Dopant 7000LP**_

"I draw," the Light Dopant smirked, its hand standing at three cards. "I summon Vairon Vanguard." In a flash of radiance, another strange Fairy manifested, white in color with a blocky body adorned by deep blue-green gems, golden wing-like armor coating its shoulders and bracers protecting its forearms. The Vanguard glowed with energy, its chill green eyes gazing at Alex from beneath the golden crest topping its form (1400/1000).

"Next, I'll activate Armed Regeneration," the Spell appeared, depicting a warrior raising his hands towards a glowing sword, "letting me Equip an Equip Spell from either Graveyard to a monster I control, as long as that monster fits the Equip Spell's requirements. I equip Angel Wing to my Vairon Soldier." The glowing angelic wings manifested on Vairon Soldier, who glowed with energy.

"Damn…"

"Vairon Soldier, attack Knight of the Red Lotus!" Vairon Soldier unleashed a spear of golden radiance from its hand towards Knight of the Red Lotus, who raised his blade to guard. "And now I use my Soldier's effect, changing both of your monsters to defense position!" Both Knight of the Red Lotus (2100/1800) and Cú Chulainn the Awakened (2300/1000) knelt, before the Knight was obliterated by the surge of light, which slammed into Alex and made him snarl in pain.

(_Alex 6200LP_)

"Now Angel Wing's primary effect triggers, when the equipped monster deals Battle Damage, you take three-hundred points of damage," the Dopant continued, as feather-like blades tore from the angelic wings, spearing into Alex's chest and making him cry out again.

(_Alex 5900LP_)

"Vairon Vanguard, destroy Cú Chulainn the Awakened!" The Vanguard raised its hands, causing a sphere of light to form between them and shoot forwards, impacting with the Ritual Monster and shatter it into pixels. "Now I end the Battle Phase, and activate the Spell Card, Spoils of Conquest." The Spell appeared, depicting two soldiers eagerly piling up golden treasures into sacks. "This allows me to draw once for every monster I control that destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the Graveyard this turn provided I don't draw more than three cards by this effect." The Dopant quickly drew twice, smirking. "I place two cards face-down," two reversed cards appeared before it, "and I end my turn."

_**Alex 5900LP/Light Dopant 7000LP**_

"I draw!" Alex snapped off, tearing a card from his Deck to bring his hand to two cards.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Herculean Power!" In a flash of light, a Spell formed, depicting Evocator Chevalier standing in the heart of an inferno, blazing with power. "This means that if you have a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon a Level Four or below Gemini Monster from my hand, like my Ascender Lion-Heart!" In a flash of flame, a crimson-armored knight with a leonine helm appeared, white cloak flapping out in the flames as he hefted a large claymore in hand (1700/1200). "Now I'll Gemini Summon my Lion-Heart, so now if he attacks a stronger monster, he gets a grand more points for that battle!" Ascender Lion-Heart burned with energy as he raised his blade menacingly.

"Ascender Lion-Heart, attack Vairon Soldier! _Wrath of Leos_!" Lion-Heart erupted towards Vairon Soldier, drawing back his claymore to slash through the monster and cleave it asunder as fire burned around him (2700/1200)…

"I activate my Trap Cards," the Light Dopant smirked as the cards lifted. "So first, Twin Vortex, and I'll chain Collected Power to it! So first, Collected Power resolves, letting me toss all Equip Cards in play onto one monster, like Vairon Vanguard," a glowing aura manifested around the Vanguard (1900/1000) as Kunai with Chain, Vairon Component and Angel Wing all formed upon it, vanishing from Vairon Soldier (1700/1000), "and then Twin Vortex resolves, meaning when you attack, I choose one of my monsters and one of your monsters and destroy them, so I'll bid farewell to Ascender Lion-Heart and my Vairon Vanguard!"

"What?" Alex exclaimed as both monsters shattered into pixels, Vanguard taking the Equip Spells with it.

"First, Angel Wing lets me draw," the Light Dopant chuckled, drawing a card, "and since Vairon Vanguard was destroyed by a card effect, I get to draw a card for each Equip Card it had!" It quickly drew three more cards, leaving it with four. "And also, since Vairon Component was sent to the Graveyard, I can add any Vairon Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. So I'll go with my Vairon Material." The Equip Spell slipped from its Deck and was placed in its hand for a total of five cards.

"Damn it… I end my turn," the defenseless Alex muttered.

_**Alex 5900LP/Light Dopant 7000LP**_

"I've drawn this farce out enough… time for you to see the Light," the Dopant chuckled, drawing. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Vairon Cube!" In a surge of light, a cube-shaped machine of silver trimmed in gold appeared, with sleek, humanoid arms and a small head with a single pale green eye (800/800).

"_What _monster?" Alex shouted. "What the hell is a Tuner Monster?"

"You'll see," the Dopant chuckled darkly. "First I'll equip my Cube with Synchro Boost, giving it five-hundred more points and an extra Level for my trouble." It played the card and Vairon Cube glowed with a soft white aura (1300/800/Level 4).

"Why raise its Level?"

"For this," the Light Dopant replied, giving a smile a crocodile would have been proud of and baring its crystalline teeth. "I now Tune the Level Four Vairon Cube, to the Level Four Vairon Soldier, to summon a power from beyond the stars themselves! Synchro Summon!"

"_**Synchro **__Summon_?" Alex exclaimed, watching in shock and disbelief as Vairon Cube burst into four glowing stars which soared towards the sky, descending as four identical rings of light which captured the Soldier in their centre, their passage downwards cutting away the monster's body to leave only a delicate frame of orange light in its place. The frame shattered apart and released four more stars, which spun and twirled through the air before aligning in a passage of light. A pillar of golden aura shot from the heavens and consumed the intricate display in its folds, vanishing stars and rings from sight.

The Light Dopant slowly began to chant in a cold, ominous tone. _"From the blackest days to the brightest nights, the stars shine through and punish evil's blight. Born from the depths of the stars… far from this dark earth… behold the true power of the Light! Synchro Summon! Descend from the stars! __**Vairon Epsilon**__!"_

Cracks ran up the pillar, before it exploded into shards which fell and broke on the ground, revealing the cybernetic angelic form left behind, a single blocky, white-armored body, from which burst two long arms ending in human hands, wings of futuristic metal spreading and emitting a glow of chill light across the square as a halo-like ring of gold formed behind the strange monster, burning eyes lighting upon its dark face to stare at Alex coldly as light flared from Vairon Epsilon as if from the sun itself… (2800/1200)

"What… on Earth… is that?" Alex shouted, awestruck.

"This is a Synchro Monster, mortal," the Light Dopant laughed. "By sending to the Graveyard a Tuner Monster and non-Tuner monsters whose Levels precisely equal the Synchro Monster's, I can bring this Synchro Monster into play." Alex suddenly noticed something; there were still three cards in the Dopant's hand! Where had the Synchro Monster come from?

"Where did that monster come from? Your hand still has three cards!"

"Synchro Monsters are like Fusion Monsters, kept in this Extra Deck… or as you call it, the Fusion Deck," the Dopant chuckled, pointing to the appropriate space on its Disk. "Because I sent Vairon Cube to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Light-Attribute Synchro Monster, I can add an Equip Spell Card from my Deck to my hand, like my second Vairon Component." The card slipped from its Deck and into its hand. "I'll now Equip Vairon Component and Vairon Material to my Vairon Epsilon." The lance-like weapon manifested on one of Epsilon's arms, with the halo of gold set with dagger-crystals following suit on the other arm. "Vairon Component gives Vairon Epsilon a Piercing effect, while Vairon Material gives it an additional six-hundred attack points." Vairon Epsilon began to glow with energy (3400/1200).

"Vairon Epsilon, direct attack! _Dies Irae_!" Light howled from Epsilon's wings, smothering Alex under what felt like a million icicles stabbing into his body all at once, the boy's screams of agony ringing across the square.

(_Alex 2500LP_)

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," the Light Dopant finished, playing the card, which appeared before him as Alex rose with a cry of pain, feeling the after-effects of the crushing attack.

_**Alex 2500LP/Light Dopant 7000LP**_

"I draw!" Alex shouted, ripping the card from his Deck.

"I place a monster in defense and end my turn!" The reversed monster appeared before him.

_**Alex 2500LP/Light Dopant 7000LP**_

"I draw," the Light Dopant laughed. "Now I'll activate my Vairon Epsilon's effect, letting me send an Equip Card on it to the Graveyard to destroy a monster you control. So I'll lose Vairon Component," the lance vanished, "to destroy your monster!" A blast of light speared from Vairon Epsilon's eyes and impaled the monster, shattering it. Unseen by the Dopant, Alex smiled. "I use Vairon Component's effect to add my second Vairon Material to my hand," it took the card from its Deck and played it, "before equipping it to Vairon Epsilon!" The monster in question glowed with power (4000/1200). "Now, attack directly! _Dies Irae_!"

The light fired, but parted around Alex as the image of his destroyed monster appeared, a cute-looking girl wearing a white dress shirt, black leggings, and a red skirt trimmed in black and white boots reaching to her ankles. Her hair was a vibrant shade of pink, and her eyes deep green.

"You think I'll let you win so easily?" Alex said fierily. "I'll stop you because right now, I'm all that can stop you. And the monsters in my Deck will fight too. By destroying my Paradigm Paragon, you activated her effect, letting me negate either all battle damage or all effect damage to me this turn, and I choose Battle Damage." Paradigm Paragon faded away as he glared fire at the Light Dopant, coat whipping in the wind. "I won't lose this Duel to you."

"We'll see," the Dopant replied. "I end my turn.

_**Alex 2500LP/Light Dopant 7000LP**_

"I draw," Alex said. "I activate Card of Demise, letting me draw up to five cards." He drew five times.

"I use the effect of Herculean Power to Special Summon my Future Samurai!" In a flash of radiance, the noble female samurai appeared, drawing her blade (1600/1200). "And I'll Gemini Summon her!" The fiery aura burned bright around the samurai, who gave a valiant cry. "I activate my Samurai's effect, removing my Paradigm Paragon in my Graveyard from play to destroy any monster, and I'll choose your Epsilon!" He pocketed the monster and Future Samurai slashed with her blade, unleashing a wave of light towards Vairon Epsilon…

"I activate the Trap Card, Metal Coat!" the Light Dopant countered, the Trap lifted and a shimmering sheen appearing around Vairon Epsilon. "This Trap equips to a monster and prevents that monster being destroyed by card effects!" The light slash from Future Samurai struck the Metal Coat and shattered apart.

"I place one card face-down… and end my turn…" Alex said, eyes suddenly dark with despair. Even with a five card hand, he saw no way out…

_**Alex 2500LP/Light Dopant 7000LP**_

"It seems this farce is at its end… soon you'll see the Light," the Dopant smiled, drawing. "Vairon Epsilon, destroy Future Samurai. _Dies Irae_!" Light howled from the monster's wings and obliterated Future Samurai before impaling Alex, who howled in agony…

(_Alex 100LP_)

He fell to his knees within that terrible, chill light, cold as space itself, and he knew only despair. Why had he challenged this monster? He had no way to win… none at all…

"_Do you really believe that?" _He looked up into the light and saw a silhouetted figure, who steadily came into view, a cute-looking girl with pink hair the same shade as Paradigm Paragon's, dressed in an Obelisk Blue uniform, but under it was the partially visible form of a Ra Yellow jacket. Her brown eyes stared down at him with warm concern.

"I can't win… not against this…" he said, voice torn by pain.

Her hand lay cool on his cheek as she knelt down and looked into his eyes. _"What happened to the Alex Jacobs I knew, huh? What happened to my dashing, fiery hero? Where'd he go? Did he die with Gemini? Or is he still deep down?" _She poked his chest. _"Y'know that even if I'm not really here, I'm still always gonna hold you up in spirit. Now get up, and fight. Go get 'em, Alex." _She gave a smile and faded back into the light as it dimmed and too faded away.

"Ready to accept the Light?" the Light Dopant laughed, before being silenced by the glare of utter fiery passion Alex gave it as he stood, his coat ragged and torn, body wracked with pain.

"I've just realized… I'm not alone… because I was in the darkness… and there are still all those others in there," he said softly. "I'm a part of the darkness and so are they… so with them I'll fight you!" He felt warmth in his pocket, and from it he took the GEMINI Gaia Memory, which glowed and burned with power. "This whole time, I've thought I was alone! I fought for myself, what I believed… now I'll fight for them as well. All of them. So I refuse your Light! Let it burn and die!"

"I'll force you screaming into it!" the Dopant snarled. "Turn end!"

_**Alex 100LP/Light Dopant 7000LP**_

"I… DRAW!" Alex roared, tearing the card from his Deck.

"I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production! This lets me add two Normal Monsters from the Graveyard to my hand!" On impulse, he took Evocator Chevalier and Future Samurai in hand and scanned his cards, plucking another Spell from the cards. "Now… it's time I did something everyone else I know well does… combines souls to form something new."

He glanced back to the alley where he knew Shotaro and Philip were waiting to intervene. "I've made new friends here… ones who become one… well, now my monsters will do the same!" He hurled the GEMINI memory skywards on instinct before playing the Spell. "I activate Polymerization! By fusing Evocator Chevalier and Future Samurai from my hand… I Fusion Summon…!" The knight and the samurai appeared before him, and Alex was reminded of the girl he had seen… how on that one day she'd once dressed as Future Samurai while he'd worn the costume of the Chevalier. Then the monsters soared upwards and their hands closed around the GEMINI memory, which exploded with burning light, causing them to vanish into the flames.

"What is this?" the Dopant roared.

"This is the power born when people come together! I Fusion Summon…!" The fire and light clustered in his hand, forming a Fusion Monster card, which he quickly played. "_Gemini Rider Hot-Trump_!" The flames were torn apart as the Fusion Monster descended, burning with power as he crashed down, rising to reveal a familiar dual-natured warrior, red on one side of his suit, black on the one. It was Kamen Rider Double HeatJoker, flame burning on his fists as he struck a savage pose (2500/2000).

"Impossible!"

"No," Alex replied darkly. "Gemini Rider Hot-Trump's Fusion Materials are a Fire Gemini Monster and a Warrior-Type Gemini Monster. Next, I activate my Trap, Gemini Buster!" The Trap lifted up, depicting Evocator Chevalier charging alongside Future Samurai towards a castle, both holding hands as they were consumed by burning, fiery energies. "This lets me remove Gemini Monsters in my Graveyard from play up to the number of Spells and Traps you've got out to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards you have!" He held up the cards for Gemini Soldier, Evocator Chevalier and Future Samurai, causing the three to appeared, transforming into blazing energy and shooting forwards, obliterating the two Vairon Equip Spells along with Metal Coat.

"No!" the Light Dopant howled as Vairon Epsilon's glow weakened greatly (2800/1200).

"I'm not done! I Equip my Hot-Trump with Power Charger!" Alex continued, hurling the Equip Spell into his Disk and causing it to appear, forming gauntlets of metal around Hot-Trump's hands. "Gemini Rider Hot-Trump, attack Vairon Epsilon! _Joker Grenade_!" Hot-Trump leapt skywards, glowing with energy as his body split in two and his black half rocketed down. "Now I'll play Battle Fusion! This means that my Fusion Monsters gains attack points equal to your monster's until the end of the Damage Step!" Hot-Trump glowed with power (5300/2000) and his fist crashed down into Vairon Epsilon, causing cracks to tear across the Synchro Monster's body. A terrible scream howled from it, before it shattered like glass into shards of white light which faded away.

(_Light Dopant 4500LP_)

"Now my Hot-Trump loses the bonus from Battle Fusion," the glow faded (2500/2000), "but Power Charger means that a monster with it gains attack points equal to the attack points of any monster it destroys in battle!" Energy crackled around the Power Charger as Hot-Trump's crimson half shot towards the Light Dopant (5300/2000). "Hot-Trump can attack twice per turn! End this with _Joker Grenade_!" The burning fist impacted on the Light Dopant, consuming it in fiery power and hurling it away as Hot-Trump's body reconnected from the two halves, the Fusion Monster standing proudly.

_**Alex 100LP/Light Dopant 0LP**_

Alex's Fusion Monster faded away, leaving the Light Dopant on the ground, Duel Disk shattered into crystal shards by the final blow. The ring of fire and light around them broke away as Alex drew his sword out of the ground and threw it upwards, causing it to vanish.

"Now!" Alex shouted, and Shotaro emerged from the alley, tailed by Philip as he pulled on the Double Driver belt Alex knew was the key to Kamen Rider Double. Taking CYCLONE and JOKER memories in hand, Shotaro rammed them into place, causing the two of them to be engulfed in light. The light broke, revealing the single form of the green and black Kamen Rider Double, whose visors flashed as his scarf whipped and lashed behind him.

"_Now, count up your sins!" _he called in the voices of both Shotaro and Philip, before taking the JOKER memory and placing it into the separate slot to the side of the buckle, causing black energy to burn around him. _**"Maximum Drive! Joker Extreme!" **_He leapt up, splitting apart and descending towards the stricken Light Dopant. Both halves lashed out with vicious drop kicks, hammering into the Light Dopant, causing an explosion of light to erupt from the impact as Double leapt away, landing beside Alex. As the light faded, it revealed what was left of the Light Dopant, an unconscious man in a white trench coat, and a shattered white Gaia Memory, which had been marked with LIGHT prior to its breakage.

Alex stepped forwards, walking and taking up the shattered LIGHT Gaia Memory in hand, staring down at the pieces.

"Good work." He looked up to see Shroud before glancing around, realizing that he was no longer in the square, he was now in a corridor of sorts. At one end, he could vaguely see the form of Double, and glancing to the other, he gasped as he saw Academy Island.

"Where are we?"

"A passageway," the woman replied. "This is where the LIGHT and GEMINI memories came from, you see. Their essence flowed into my world from yours, and was captured in Gaia Memories because they became a fragment of my world. Now that both essences are back together, they can return to their world again with you."

"Why me? Who brought me here?"

"In a manner, I did," she explained. "The Light Dopant was causing havoc, and Shotaro struggled against it. I reasoned that if the power of its Gaia Memory originated from another world, then a being from that world would be able to defeat it and allow Double to break the Gaia Memory. I accessed the GEMINI memory, all I had of your world, and I presume it had an affinity with you, bringing you to my world to fight." Alex held up the Gemini Rider Hot-Trump card.

"This came from that memory… how?"

"I imagine that the GEMINI memory was always yours. You see, some humans have an affinity with certain Gaia Memories, so in that fashion, I expect the GEMINI memory was influenced by that affinity and took on a form more suiting who you are, using your memories of Double to create that form and fight."

"I don't even get to say goodbye? I dunno… it's just, after helping Shotaro and Philip… it's harsh to just… go, I guess…"

"They'll understand, I'm sure," Shroud replied. "You need to go. This passageway could provide a way into my world for more powers of yours, and vice-versa." Alex nodded.

"Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye first, got it?" he said, Shroud nodding her agreement. "Then goodbye…" He turned and began to walk away towards his world, hearing the sea, the shouts of his classmates, the sound of dueling and teaching, before stopping. He turned, throwing out his arm and tossing something to Shroud, who neatly caught it, looking at the card in surprise.

"Fighting Fate…" she read. "What is this?"

"A spare I had," Alex shrugged. "Give it to them, Shroud." She nodded curtly, turning back to her own world.

"Good luck," she said, stopping just before the portal. "I get the impression that your battle isn't over just yet." Alex laughed.

"Battle? Please, it's not a battle, cause," he cracked a smile, "I'm gonna win it with all my pals!"

"Pride goeth before a fall," Shroud replied. "Overconfidence can kill."

"We'll see… maybe," Alex shrugged. "Goodbye, Shroud."

"Goodbye, Alex." With that, she stepped through the portal, and back into the city of Futo. Alex was left alone for a moment, staring back at the city where he had fought the Light in his own way, where he had gained a new resolve, and where he had made friends across the boundaries of dimensions. Then he looked to his own world.

"Shotaro… Philip… thanks," he murmured to the Hot-Trump card. "Someday… I swear I'll say goodbye myself…" And with that, he walked into the portal, and into his world once more…

TLG

"Where is he?"

Shotaro glanced around the square, Philip stood nearby, his eyes deep with thought.

"Where could he have possibly gone?" Philip wondered.

"Home." The two glanced back to see Shroud standing before them, holding the Fighting Fate card in hand as she looked at them through her sunglasses. "He went home."

"Where's home for him?" Shotaro asked.

"Somewhere we cannot go," Shroud answered, flicking out her arm and tossing him the Fighting Fate card. "He couldn't say goodbye in person, so he asked me to give you that… to remember him by." Both Shotaro and Philip looked down at the card.

"Fighting Fate…" Shotaro murmured. "What does it…?" His voice trailed off as he looked up, only to find Shroud gone. "How does she do that…?"

TLG

"Alex!"

Alex groaned and his eyes slowly opened, light flooding his vision before the faces of Claudio, Lyra, and Jaden. Behind them more people came into focus, a stunningly beautiful blonde-haired girl wearing a blue and white jacket and a blue miniskirt, a young man with dark brown hair and eyes which gleamed with intelligence wearing a regular Ra Yellow uniform and finally a more feral-looking dark-skinned boy in a Ra uniform, with a bandana styled like a dinosaur's face tied up over his dreadlocks, a green shirt and beige camo pants worn under his jacket.

"You okay, soldier?" the military-styled Ra Yellow asked.

"I'm cool, Hassleberry," Alex groaned, sitting up.

"What happened?" Claudio asked. "One minute you were there quizzing me about that rap song, and the next you'd upped and vanished! Where'd you go, Alex?"

"Guys… seriously, you wouldn't believe me," Alex said, standing and noticing that he still held Gemini Rider Hot-Trump's card in hand.

"Hey, neat card," Jaden said, looking at the Fusion. "Looks kinda like a hero outta this show I used to watch… _Kamen Rider_, I think it was? He looks kinda like one of these Masked Heroes I got a while back, actually!"

"Where did you get that card, Alex?" the intelligent-looking boy, Bastion, asked.

"This? I picked it up… you'll never believe where…"

TLG

"So you're saying you were taken into another universe and helped this superhero guy beat some monster made up from the same light Chazz and his wacky cult are all dewy-eyed over?" Claudio asked. "And that this card got made from a magical memory stick? Uh, I gotta ask, you hit your head or something?"

"No," Alex replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling something from it. "'Cause here's proof." He opened his hand, revealing the shattered LIGHT memory, which his audience looked at in shock.

"So it was true…" Bastion murmured. "You did go to another world… but how is that possible?"

"Shroud said it was 'cause the Light slipped through and the GEMINI memory came through as well, like it opened this way through for me to follow… she said the GEMINI memory called me there to fight off the Light Dopant…" Alex shrugged. "I don't know… but question is, what do I do with what's left? I can't just hold onto this stuff in case the Light's still got a hold on it… or I'd end up brainwashed like Chazz and his gang!"

"You could lock it up with the Sacred Beasts," Jaden piped in. "After all, no-one would find it there!" There was a moment of silence punctuated only by crickets and by the sweatdrops running down everyone else's foreheads.

"Jaden," Lyra said, closing her eyes. "The point to disposing of that thing is to stop it corrupting something into its servant again. With that in mind, do we _really _want it near the evil demons sealed under the school _specifically _to prevent anyone using them again?" The same image of Light-corrupted versions of Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms ran through everyone's heads, and all of them bar Jaden and Lyra fell over anime-style. The gothic Lolita girl opened her eyes, and turned away. "I'm gonna go and catch up on my studies now." With that, she walked away.

"Plus, I don't see Mrs. Crowler letting us anywhere near those three, no matter what we say," Alex added…

TLG

In Duel Academy's main office, the effeminate acting-chancellor was sat worriedly running over the school budget. "I know Sojourner said he was going to pay for that dorm renovation himself, but is he paying all of it, or just some of it? _Mama mia_!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, before suddenly sneezing. "How odd… I got the impression someone was talking about me…"

TLG

Back with the students, everyone was stood back up.

"I say throw the thing in the sea," Claudio offered. "Chances are no-one would find it down there, after all. It's pretty small and easily missed even if you go diving down looking for it."

"I guess that's good," Alex said, and he walked away from the Slifer Red dorm they all stood beside, to the cliff edge and with a shout hurled the fragments of Gaia Memory over the cliff's edge out to sea. He stood, staring after them until they vanished from sight entirely. He looked back at his friends, before turning and walking away again. "Sorry guys… but there's somewhere I've gotta go…"

TLG

The forest was silent around him, deep in melancholy requiem as Alex stood there in a clearing, staring at the overgrown, dark form of Duel Academy's mysterious Abandoned Dorm.

_Meow_. He glanced down to see a brown-furred tabby cat rubbing up against his leg, and smiled.

"Hey, Pharaoh," he said, leaning down to pet the cat. As he did so, he continued to stare up at the Abandoned Dorm, recalling the night when the former Slifer professor Banner had called him and the others there… into the darkness. Now he supposed he had to thank Banner, in a way, if not for that darkness he wouldn't have found the strength to win against the Light Dopant. "Thanks… teach, I guess."

"_Don't mention it." _The voice was unheard by the student, as the sphere of light which emerged from Pharaoh's jaws was unseen. _"And I'm sorry, truly I… no, Pharaoh!" _But the cat simply swallowed the sphere again, drowning out the deceased man's voice as Alex stayed knelt, petting the cat and staring at the dorm, caught in memories.

"Rayna…" he murmured. "Everyone… I'll get you out." He clenched a fist. "Someday… I promise." He stared up at the sky, and seeing the moon, his lips framed words, lyrics even. "I stood up to the Light with your help… and I'll keep fighting for you all. I'll help us all fight…" His eyes suddenly sparkled with inspiration…

TLG

"Claudio!"

The music lover was strumming a tune on his beloved guitar, sat on the Slifer dorm's roof and staring out to see, when Alex came scrambling up over the roof to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need your help with something," Alex said. "Something I want to do to light a fire for us against Chazz and his bunch. You up for helping me out?"

Claudio smirked. "Well, if it's to rouse some hope against the Society… I guess I'm game. What do you need…?"

TLG

The stars shone bright over the Academy. In Slifer Red's dorm, the students there, both its own and their allies, were all preparing to turn in for the night, when a simultaneous ringing pierced the night, every single Duel Pilot in the place going off.

"What… who's calling?" Jaden wondered, opening the message he had received. It read:

_Slifer Red and all your friends, come out to the Abandoned Dorm here and now! I've got something to set your hearts alight and show those Light dudes and dudettes that we're not afraid! So get ready and get on out here, 'kay? – Alex_

"Why is Alex asking us to come out there?" Bastion wondered.

"I'd say Private Jacobs has something to boost the morale in the ranks, from the sound of it," Hassleberry said, reading off the message. "It sounds like his style, after all."

"It could be Chazz and company leading us into a trap," Lyra said from her position against the wall, blending into the night in her dark attire. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"And what's he gonna do?" Jaden asked. "It'd be all of us. We can take anything they pull."

"Besides, it's the off-limits Abandoned Dorm," Lyra retorted. "The dorm we could get _expelled _for going to, people."

"So?" Claudio pointed out. "I don't see Crowler trying to expel all of us, just think of the scandal that'd kick up for him! He couldn't handle that."

"Fine," Lyra eventually said. "Let's go…"

TLG

They all gathered, all the protectors of Slifer Red, glancing around eagerly, seeing nothing, no sign of Alex anywhere. Then Claudio emerged from the forest and stepped up before them.

"Hey there, all!" he called out to them. "I'm sure you all want to get to the point, so here he is… Alex!"

In a flash of fire, three silhouettes stepped from the shadows of the pathway leading to the Abandoned Dorm, Evocator Chevalier, Future Samurai and finally Alex himself, holding a microphone in hand, holding its stand in the other hand before placing it down.

"Hey!" he called. "I've fought something today… something damn tough to beat. But I beat it, and y'know how? Cause I had friends backing me, friends still lost back in there!" He gestured back to the Abandoned Dorm. "So this song isn't just to light a fire in our hearts against Chazz and his wacky crew… it's to keep their memories alive! 'Cause someday, I'm getting them back! And now, here's the hit to show how serious I am!" He threw a hand up towards the stars. "Claudio, let's hit it!"

Claudio tossed a card into his Disk, causing the ground underfoot to fade out, replaced by the rooftops of a great city, perhaps New York, but the night sky remained, and if anything the stars grew brighter. "I play the Trap, Written in the Stars!" he called. "And that's what Alex has for us all!"

(_Written in the Stars _by Tinie Tempah)

A rhythm struck up, vibrant, loud and energetic, stirring the crowd as Alex stood, arms hung at his sides looking up at the stars for a moment with Evocator Chevalier and Future Samurai doing the same. He whispered, "Rayna… everyone… this is yours." And then the music exploded into lyrics as he began to sing, throwing an arm up to the stars, and bringing the microphone to his mouth with the other.

"_Oh, written in the stars,  
A million miles away,  
A message to the main,  
Oh,  
Seasons come and go,  
But I will never change,  
And I'm on my waaayyy,"_

As he poured the lyrics into the air, Alex burst out, striding around the area, Evocator Chevalier and Future Samurai smiling as they joined him, all three gazing to the stars, before Alex broke into the next lyrics:

"_Let's go, yeah,  
You're listening now,  
They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while,  
That's why they play my song on so many different dials,  
'Cause I got more hits than a disciplined child,  
When they see me, everybody brrrrraps, brrrrraps,  
Man, I'm like a young gun, fully black, Barrack,  
I cried teardrops over the massive attack,  
I only make hits like I would with a racket and bat,  
Look at my jacket and hat,"_

As he spoke the rhyming words of the rap out, Alex's coat lashed around him, blown by a breeze which sprang up, and from the corner of his eye, people began to come into view in front of the Abandoned Dorm, watching him with blank expressions which grew into smiles, and at the front was that pink-haired girl, Rayna…

"_So damn berserk,  
So damn to Earth,  
I'm bringing gravity back,  
Adopted by the major, I want my family back,  
People work hard just to get all their salary taxed,  
Look, I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malory Black, man,  
Where the hell's all the sanity at, damn?"_

He made a fist and punched the air, also forming an arrow straight to the stars above, and he saw Rayna's lips begin to curve into a smile. Smile forming on his own lips, he broke back into the words.

"_I used to be the kid that no-one cared about,  
That's why you have to keep screaming 'til they hear you out!"_

His arms slumped back to his sides for a moment as he stood with his back to his audience, looking at the dorm and his lost friends. Eyes burning with determination, he took a step towards Rayna, who smiled deeply at him. Giving a whoop of joy, Alex leapt up, hurling his arm skywards as he shouted the words of the song into the world.

"_Oh,  
Written in the stars,  
A million miles away,  
A message to the main,  
Oh,  
Seasons come and go,  
But I will never change!  
And I'm on my waaayyy!"_

He landed back down, turning to face the assembled students with a bright smile. Evocator Chevalier and Future Samurai joined him, even as he burst back into speaking the lyrics with joy and excitement clear in his voice.

"_Yeah, I needed a change,  
When we ate we never took 'cause we needed a change,  
I needed a break,"_

Now his voice grew more somber, as memories came back, memories of his time as Gemini, of losing his friends into darkness.

"_For a sec I even gave up believing and praying,  
I even done the legal stuff and was leaded astray,  
They say that money is the root of the evilest ways,  
But have you ever been so hungry it keeps you awake,  
Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed,"_

He stopped for a moment, eyes cast downwards, and when he looked back up they sparkled and burned with passion again.

_"Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam,  
Since the day I thought of that cunning plan,  
One day I had a dream, I tried to chase it,  
But I wasn't going nowhere, running, man!  
I knew that maybe someday I would understand,  
Trying to change a tenner to a hundred grand,  
Everyone's a kid that no-one cares about!  
You just gotta keep screaming 'til they hear you out!"_

He brought his arms back to his sides, looking at the crowd of the lost from the Abandoned Dorm, and they all bore smiles. "I won't let anyone forget," he whispered to them. "I won't let you die." And then he threw his arm up to the sky again and burst into lyrics as he turned to his audience.

"_Oh, written in the stars!  
A million miles away!  
A message to the main!  
Oh!  
Seasons come and go!  
But I will never change!  
And I'm on my waaayyy!"  
_

He brought his arms back to his sides, taking a few deep breaths and using the time to savor his glance of his friends, particularly Rayne, who stepped towards him, nodding, urging him to finish the song. Raising his arm one last time, Alex threw his all into three last lyrics, just enough to keep them there.

_"Seasons come and go!"_

She was just a few steps away, smiling, and he took a card from his Deck, a Spell Card, which he placed into his Disk, causing the shining GEMINI memory to form overhead as Evocator Chevalier and Future Samurai leapt for it.

"_But I will never change!"_

One step left, and the flames exploded above him, releasing Gemini Rider Hot-Trump, who landed to the general applause and cheer of the crowd. Taking one last breath, Alex turned and sang his heart into the last lyric.

_**"And I'm on my waaayyy!"**_

As he finished the song, he felt her arms close around him, the lost girl holding him tightly for a moment, and he relaxed into the embrace, barely hearing the cheers of the crowd as Gemini Rider Hot-Trump turned and nodded to him before fading away.

"_This is the Alex I know," _Rayna murmured to him, before she stepped back, letting him go as she and the others faded away once again, lost back to the shadows. But as Alex let the applause and cheers wash over him, he promised to both himself and all of those lost people, that one day he would save them…

TLG

_**Card Stats:**_

_**Monsters:**_

Vairon Soldier

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000

When this card declares an attack, you can select a number of monsters your opponent controls up to the number of Equip Cards equipped to this card, and change their battle positions.

TLG

Vairon Charger

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

Face-up LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card.

TLG

Vairon Vanguard

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000

When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, you can draw cards equal to the number of Equip Cards that were equipped to this card.

TLG

Vairon Cube

LIGHT/ Machine/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster, you can select 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck and add it to your hand.

TLG

Vairon Epsilon

LIGHT/ Fairy/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200

1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Equip Cards equipped to this card cannot be targeted by Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or Effect Monsters' effects. Once per turn, you can send 1 Equip Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard to select and destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

(The above five cards were released in Duel Terminal – Vairon Descends in the OCG. A TCG release for them is currently unknown.)

TLG

Ascender Lion-Heart

FIRE/ Warrior/Gemini /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it again to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: When this card attacks a monster with higher ATK, it gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

TLG

Paradigm Paragon

LIGHT/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 400

You can only control up to 3 'Paradigm' monsters. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can select either Battle Damage or Effect Damage. For the rest of the turn, negate all damage of the selected type.

TLG

Gemini Rider Hot-Trump

FIRE/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

1 FIRE Gemini Monster + 1 Warrior-Type Gemini Monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card can attack twice per Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Gemini monster from your Graveyard.

(The above three cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. I do not own the characters who inspired Paradigm Paragon or Gemini Rider Hot-Trump, however, they are the properties of Square Enix and the Toei Company respectively.)

_**Spells:**_

Vairon Component

Equip Spell Card

Image: A halo-like ring of gold set with two dagger-like amethyst crystals.

Equip only to a "Vairon" monster. During battle between that equipped monster and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the equipped monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this face-up card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Vairon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

TLG

Vairon Material

Equip Spell Card

Image: A strange spear-head weapon made from gold and silver metal.

Equip only to a "Vairon" monster. It gains 600 ATK. When this equipped card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Vairon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

(The above two cards were released in Duel Terminal sets in the OCG. A TCG release for them is currently unknown.)

TLG

Angel Wing

Equip Spell Card

Image: Two white-feathered angelic wings spreading into a void of crimson light.

When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this face-up card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

(Angel Wing was first used by Alexis in the GX episode 'Obelisk White?' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

TLG

Armed Regeneration

Normal Spell Card

Image: A warrior raising their hands up to a glowing sword.

Select 1 Equip Spell Card from either player's Graveyard and equip it to an appropriate monster you control.

(Armed Regeneration was first used by Yugi in the Yu-Gi-Oh R chapter 'The Conclusion, And?' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of R.)

TLG

Spoils of Conquest

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two soldiers eagerly piling golden treasures into sacks.

Activate only during your Main Phase 2. Draw 1 card for every monster you control which destroyed an opponent's monster in battle this turn, to a maximum of 3 cards.

(Spoils of Conquest is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

TLG

Battle Fusion

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A pair of warriors facing off as one is struck by an aura of lightning.

Activate only when a face-up Fusion Monster you control attacks or is attacked. It gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opposing monster, until the end of the Damage Step.

(Battle Fusion was first used by Jaden and Zane in the GX episode 'The Graduation Match Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

TLG

Power Charger

Equip Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Avian standing with a strange cybernetic gauntlet coating one arm.

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster you control. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, it gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK.

(Power Charger was first used by Jaden in the GX episode 'Happily Never After'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

_**Traps:**_

Dazzling Radiance

Normal Trap Card

Image: A monster similar to Judge Man cowering away from a bright light.

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while they control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters. Negate the attack. Instead, your opponent must immediately conduct battle with a face-up Attack Position monster they control with the lowest ATK and another monster they control.

(Dazzling Radiance was first used by Richie Merced in the Yu-Gi-Oh R chapter 'Respective Battle!' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of R.)

TLG

Metal Coat

Normal Trap Card

Image: A man in a shiny silver coat standing as bolts of lightning bounce away from him.

After activation, equip this card to a monster you control. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. When the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard instead.

(Metal Coat was first used by Lotten in the 5D's episode 'Satisfaction'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

TLG

Gemini Buster

Normal Trap Card

Image: Evocator Chevalier and Future Samurai charging towards a castle as their bodies begin to ignite with energy.

Activate only while you have a Gemini Monster(s) in your Graveyard. Remove from play a number of Gemini Monsters in your Graveyard equal to the number of Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.

(Gemini Buster is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

TLG

Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone wants to use any of my created cards, feel free, and should you wish to use Fighting Fate, then just drop me a PM and I'll give you its details.

Peace out, Digidramon.


End file.
